1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recycling apparatus and system and more particularly pertains to providing an apparatus for containment of discarded plastics and electronic material and a means to organize the discarded materials with the use of color coded transparent plastic bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a recycling container is known in the prior art. More specifically, recycling containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of separating waste material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,984 to Shaw discloses a recycling trash bag arrangement wherein a series of individual plastic bags are suspended from a rack structure and marked to receive a particular kind of recyclable material. Each of the bags is marked with an identifying name of the recyclable material to be placed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,499 to Hoar discloses a retail store check-out device that has a generally carousel structure. The device has a compartment that is configured to receive a plastic bag which is held open by hooks so as to receive materials of various sizes and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,183 to McNaughton, et al. discloses a trash can divider which is used to support plastic liner bags to receive a variety of materials such as trash and recyclables. The trash can divider is made with telescopic arms and end clips so that the device may be installed in a conventional cylindrical type trash can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,252 to Schrager discloses a refuse bag support system that is used to sort and store various kinds of materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,228 to Curry discloses a device for compartmentalizing a container into a plurality of individual compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,883 to Hansen et al. discloses a method of collecting recyclable materials and separating recycled materials from household and commercial refuse for recycling at a recyclable material recovery facility.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,876 to Mennella discloses a divided separable trash bag that is made of recyclable plastic.
In this respect, the recycling apparatus and system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an apparatus for containment of discarded plastics and electronic material and a means to organize the discarded material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved recycling apparatus and system which can be used for providing an apparatus for containment of discarded plastics and electronic material and a means to organize the discarded material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.